heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements/info
Here you can find all the Achievements described step by step. Recommend opening contents: :↓ ↓ ↓ Code Breaker After picking The Tower from defeating the Barghest, you will find yourself in Break Room 103. On the desk found in the bottom left corner, there is a white piece of paper which after interacting with will show a keypad. Here the player can put in the code: 583221496, to get the achievement. Engage claws To get this achievement you will need to find Gizmo. After interacting with Binder in his house, you will find yourself in the Trial Between Worlds. As soon as you appear, walk to the left. Instead of pushing the column, walk around it to a floating piece on the left. Here you can walk across and find Gizmo on a podium, with this, interact with Gizmo and take him with you. Hidden Hideaway Currently unknown requirement. Industry Equine After finishing all three tasks in Tower F1, OScar will give you the fourth and final task, which is working in a cubicle. Go to Cubicle 4C and talk to OScar. He will then tell you to work in the cubicle for your entire life. Stay in the cubicle for 2-3 minutes and you will get the achievement. Insider Baseball At the start of the game, don't equip Lore with his jumper which is done though constantly interacting with the door after turning on the light. From here, Do Not pick up the Axe. Now when you proceed with the story and fight the Barghest, make sure to take No Damage from both encounters. With this, after defeating the Barghest for the second time you will achieve this achievement. Into the Deep After finishing the tasks set in the Server Room, OSCar will tell you to go to the Mailshroom. Upon entering a cut-scene will play, although this can be stopped as soon as the player starts stamping. From here, the player can enter the door to the left which will take them to Floor 0 of The Tower. :Note: If you can't enter the door, go to cubical C4 and complete OSCar's task then try again. After, go down the flight of stairs and turn the light switch on. Here the room will become illuminated and a heart can be found. Go to the front of the heart and then interact with the console. From this they will gain the achievement. Laughing Man As soon as you open the game to the main menu, enter [ ←←↑↓→↓↓↓←→→↑↑ ] with your arrow keys and you will gain the achievement. Master Chef When you enter the Cafeteria on Floor 1 of The Tower. Talk to the Coprino Brothers found at the counter. From here they will let you in and when talking to them again, the Mini Game will start. To earn this achievement, you must serve every and all 30 Shades as well as drop No Food or Drink. Mow The Lawn On Floor2 of The Tower, talk to the Shade found in 4B. (This is the cubicle where there is nothing found on the desks or floor) After chatting to this Shade, go to cubical 3A (The cubical with all the papers on the floor and desk) and talk to them as well. The option of yes or no does not matter. After, stand outside the cubical and slowly the papers on the floor then desk will disappear. When all the papers are gone, the Shade will disappear and leave the computer which you can interact with to then gain this achievement. On The Loose When you go to the Server Room on Floor 1 of The Tower, the first task is set by Phish which is to gather all the rubber ducks found around on this floor. The final Goose is only accessible after finding all other ducks. It is found on an unpaved area of the main lobby, which is found near the entrance of the Boardroom. You will need to hug the top wall to find the gap and from here it will take you to a little island where the Goose is found. After, go back to Phish and the achievement will be unlocked. Pocket Siphon After entering the Boss Room and OScar "terminates" you or you pull down the lever, walk to the bottom right corner.Walk to the right of the secret path until you hit a wall and then walk forward.You will enter Nekane's secret room and unlock the achievement. Repurposed Code After picking The Tower from defeating the Barghest, you will find yourself in Break Room 103. On the desk found in the bottom left corner, there is a white piece of paper which after interacting with will show a keypad. Here the player can put in the code: 8913, to get the achievement. Salamurder You will need to go to Cubical A2 on Floor 2 of The Tower. Upon interacting with the desk draw, a salamander will run across the room. You will need to be quick enough to interact with the draw and run across the room to squish the Salamander. When you achieve this you will earn the achievement. Shoe Baskets Find all 5 Socks in Homeworld. :- For Sock locations: Click Here Shoe Baskets 2: Electric Boogaloo Find all 4 Socks in The Tower. :- For Sock locations: Click Here Shoe Baskets 3: Why are you doing this to me? Currently this is not possible to achieve until the release of Animus. Shoe Baskets 4: Please Stop No More Currently this is not possible to achieve until the release of Jotunheim. Short Circuit When you first leave Lore's Room, repeatedly flip the lightswitch in hallway until it burns out. The Champion Before starting, start a new game and make your way to Lore's kitchen then exit the game. This will require savefile editing, to get to your save file go to: :- C:\Users\\AppData\Local\Heartbound (AppData is hiddern by default. To see it, go to [ View ] and tick the box next to Hiddern Items The Save file is called 'heartbound_save.thor'. If there is a number in-front, edit the one with the largest number. Open the file in notepad and scroll down to line 245 where you need to change the value to 42. Save then re-open the game and interact with the toaster in the kitchen. This should reward you with this achievement. Vaporwave Is Dead You can only get this achievement at 20:08 local time. You will need to complete the game and unlock the other two worlds where here, you need to pick Animus. where upon waking you will find yourself in Cirsi's Place, which after the dialog go outside and up till you get to a bridge. After the bridge, you will be at the Frog Pond. When your local time hits 20:08, Lilly pads will appear on your left. Upon entering Vapor Cave, there is a statue on your left which when you interact with, will unlock the achievement. Category:Content